


The Screaming Cupboard

by asparagusmama



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Anger, Calming down, Gen, Humour, dealing with everyday sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: Sometimes all the patronising talk and being called Miss got to Dr. Shaw...





	The Screaming Cupboard

Sometimes it got too much. Liz had found the disused walk-in stock cupboard a few months ago.

She shut herself in and hit the door and stamped her foot in suppressed anger and annoyance.

“It's Doctor. Doctor, Brigadier! Or Professor! I have a medical degree and three doctorates and a professor-fellowship at Cambridge that your damned seconding took me away from, and then you regulate me to tea girl to a flouncy alien. I'm a doctor four times over, Brigadier, and yet you define me as an unmarried female! Aaaghh!”

She always felt much calmer when she let it out.


End file.
